


The Meaning Of Love

by Spacesword16



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bullying, F/F, Family Fluff, Gay Parents, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Matchmaking, Outer Senshi Family, Single Parents, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire AU: Hotaru had always been a social pariah however when the mysterious, strange entity that is Haruka Tenou begins to pay her a visit she finds her life slowly changing as she starts devising a plan to get the strange woman together with Michiru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning Of Love

**Disclaimer: Don’t own any characters, just the random idea of vampires.**

  
  
  


She hated this form, this invisible mist that hid her away from the world until nightfall however she did not have any desire to be noticed by the house’s occupants. Usually she hid in the fishbowl, causing the small animal to run rampant until she left though today she found herself doing something  _ very  _ different.

 

She was standing at the corner of a child’s bedroom, listening to the girl ─who couldn’t have been no more than eight years old─sob into her pillow.

 

Her mother wasn’t home yet and Haruka would have felt horrible to just let the child cry.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

She asked, wincing at how cold her tone sounded, even to her ears.

  
  


The child jolted upright into bed, turning to face the blonde who just stood in the doorway, hands shoved into the front pockets of her jeans.

 

“Who are you!?” 

 

The child hiccuped, eyes widening in fear.

 

“Tenou Haruka…..and you are?” 

  
  


The blonde answered calmly before smiling slightly before adding “I’m not here to hurt you….I live here as well.” 

 

Haruka added, earning a wide eyed look.

 

“Are you a ghost?” 

 

Haruka wanted to laugh at this though she didn’t and walked over  and knelt in front of the child.

 

“No and there’s no reason to be scared of me Hotaru. I will not harm you.” 

 

She assured, reaching out and putting a hand on Hotaru’s hair before adding 

 

“I’ll be at your command if you want…...as long as you keep me a secret okay?”

 

She knew that this was shady and wrong but she wanted to avoid a scene in any way possible.

 

“Okay.” 

 

Hotaru whimpered, more in fear than anything.

 

“hey...shh….I’m not dangerous. I just hate seeing pretty girls cry. ” Haruka stated, teasingly as she wiped at the girl’s face with a soft, warm touch.

 

“Now tell me, what is it that made you cry kitten?”

 

“People at school are mean.” 

 

Hotaru sniffled, looking down while fiddling with the stuffed toy giraffe in her hands.

 

“Is that so? Now why would they do that kitten?”

 

Haruka asked softly, continuing to stroke the child’s hair.

 

“They say I’m weird!” 

 

In all of her years of both life and death she had never once wanted to harm a child as badly as she had then, hearing what they had said about this girl whom, from what Haruka had gathered from her hiding place in the attic, was nothing but kind to everyone.

 

“Perhaps you are….Or perhaps they are just jealous that you are better than them.” Haruka responded, trying to keep the coldness out of her tone as she glanced toward the window.

 

_ Weird my ass….weird is a sixteen year old in the victorian era that is a flaming lesbian. Not a little girl who just happens to be covered in scars. _

 

“Michiru-Mama says that no matter what we’re not better than anyone.” 

 

The little girl corrected, earning a small smile.

 

“Is that so? Well I think if you are kind to others then you are better than those who are rude...though it is important not to be rude because of it either.” Haruka responded, ruffling the girl’s hair before glancing at the clock.

 

“I must go now….remember...This is our little secret.” 

 

She stated, earning a nod from the little girl.

“Will I see you again Haruka-San?”

 

Hotaru asked, earning a chuckle.

 

“Yes little one, maybe tomorrow after you come home 

 


End file.
